


Just Bumps On The Road

by hollyster



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blindfolds, Chapstick Challenge, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Flavored Lube, Fluff and Smut, It's Game Time, M/M, Making Up, Rimming, bottom Robbe, but just for like 2 seconds, i mean a lot of lube, top!sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyster/pseuds/hollyster
Summary: Sander and Robbe have been together for 5 years now, happily of course,but things slowed down in the bedroom and Sander makes it his missionto heat things up again.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 41





	Just Bumps On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> it's basically just rimming :)

Just Bumps On The Road

+

"Robbe, I'm back from shopping," Sander called, entering the house with two bags. The green bag was from the grocery store, the black one from the sexstore.   
Sander just had to go there because he wanted to try something new and he knew for a fact that Robbe wouldn't even think about entering a sexstore. 

So Sander did.

For Robbe. 

For himself. 

For both them. 

Their sexlife has grown a little boring, a little too domestic a while ago and it was time to change that.

Sander knew that university stressed Robbe and stress is not famous for making someone horny, rather frustrated and unattractive. And Sander knew that it also wasn't purely on Robbe, even he has begun to slack in the sex section. It was no one fault that their sex life has grown dull. 

"Hey, welcome back" mumbled Robbe without even looking at Sander as he entered the living room but watching some dumb afternoon show.

The older man sighed. It has been like this for a while. It was like they were drifting apart and the bleached blonde didn't like it at all. Sure, they still kiss, cuddle, shower together, so no question, they were still very happy with each other and had sex frequently but that's what it was, just sex. 

No love-making, no fucking, just plain, missionary sex. 

But this X-facor was absent.

So Sander fought! He knew that it was the lousy sex. He just knew it!

He dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen table, unpacking it and then the artist walked to their bedroom, quietly so that Robbe wouldn't hear anything. Because Sander had planned something, as he was setting up the set.

After 10 minutes he was done, smirking he rubbed his hand. He couldn't wait until he'd see Robbe's face. It would be priceless. But in the first place, he did it to save their relationship.

Sander headed downstairs to get Robbe who was now watching a football match. The blonde man leant over the backrest of the sofa, gripping the zipper out of Robbe's small hands and switched off the tv.

The young student was about to complain when Sander covered his boyfriend's mouth with his hand, pulling him up. 

He then leaned in and whispered, "Hush! You have to save your voice for later. Just come to the bedroom with me."

Robbe sighed, he just wanted to relax and watch some dumb TV show but now Sander had to ruin that. Nonetheless he followed his beautiful boyfriend to their shared bedroom because he loved him.

He was also aware of how Sander and him were drifting apart and that the sex was main part of it. To be honest, Robbe really hated making love to his lover at the moment. It wasn't that thrilling and lovely as it used to be and Robbe was missing that. 

Now it was just a bit kissing, a bit preping and then in and out, waiting until someone comes and then blowing or jerking the other one off. No kinks, no pet names or punishing, it was boring and plain sex. Robbe was sick of it.

Little did he know what his boyfriend had planed.

Completely ignorant the younger man opened the door to his and Sander's bedroom, freezing dead when he saw how the room had been decorated.

Their king size bed without blanket, only the XXL-pillows laid there. Over the bed was the shelf, filled with different colored bottles. 

The lights were dimmed, the venetians were down and the door got closed shut by Sander. Confused, Robbe turned around to face the blonde haired man, opening his mouth to ask him what was going on but he couldn't even say a letter. 

Thin and soft lips attacked his, massaging them gently. This was the best kiss since forever, Robbe wasn't sure what it was but he was really enjoying this. Sander broke away from the kiss after some minutes, only kissing. No tongue or touching. Just a passionate kiss between two lovebirds.

"Baby, listen to me. I kind of have the feeling that we are living apart and I do not want that. I want you and me forever, well at least for a long time. I don't want to break up with you without fighting for us. And you might have noticed that it wasn't only our couple activities which made it so bad. Not at all! These moments could bind us, without those we wouldn't be us anymore. Robbe, I have the feeling and I also know it is the lousy sex which makes us dissatisfied with us. Deep inside me I know that we are still the most amazing couple in the world and I want it back. So I thought we just have to jazz up our sex-life. I went shopping. These bottles over there are flavored kinds of lube," Sander told Robbe with a firmly but still gentle voice. 

The curly haired brown eyes widen at the last sentence, "Wha-"

"We're gonna play a little game, okay! We won't have sex today, we'll do something new. It's like the 'Taste the chapstick"-challenge just with lube."

The younger one remained silent but already a tad bit aroused.

"I was in this sexstore and I asked the shop-assistance to fill the bag with some different flavors, so I don't know which flavors we have. I'll eat you out and you may choose the flavor and I have to divine it."

Robbe's eyes lightened up with excitement, nodding. He would definitely love this 'game' and he was thankful for Sander that he was actually trying to save them and also felt kind of bad for not trying it on his own.

Again, his lips got attacked by his boyfriend's warm ones, kissing and hugging each other.

Then his tongue slipped in his mouth, touching his and fighting with it, making him slightly hard. Robbe's hands roamed his back up and down, feeling Sander's muscles and also Sander ran his hands over his sides up and down, stroking his small hipbones. Softly, Robbe moaned in the kiss, causing his lover to smirk a bit and the younger one hit his arm gently, laughing. 

The blonde haired lifted the smaller one's shirt up, pulling it off and played with his belt, playfully. Robbe pulled off Sander's white shirt, trousers and boxer shorts, giggling and even Sander chuckled. It was like the time Sander and Robbe had their first sleepover at Robbe's former flat. Now they were standing fully naked in front of each other, looking in each other's eyes. Eyes which were filled with love again. 

Finally. 

Robbe had missed the glimmer in his gorgeous boyfriend's grey eyes and he finally felt this spark inside of him again, when Sander led him to the bed, pushed him gently on it and kissed him passionately.

"Ok, babe. Let's do this! We'll be blindfolded so it will be more intensive for us."

The younger man's breath hitched. This would be a fucking amazing night.

"Ok, here are Jens' bandanas, I hope he doesn’t mind that I practically stole them," breathed Sander in Robbe's ear, which caused him to shake his head. The couple put on the bandanas to cover their eyes. 

Then Robbe lifted his hand up to the shelf and grasped the nearest bottle, handing it to Sander. He took it, trailing small kisses down to the blonde’s left hipbone where he left a love bite and continued his travel further down. 

Sander gripped Robbe's legs and hauled them over his shoulder to get better access. He gently his boyfriend's entrance, causing Robbe to shiver with a small whimper. With a small smile, Sander opened the first bottle with a loud 'clack' which sounded trough the room, causing both of them to gasp in anticipation and Sander began to slick his long fingers up. 

He rubbed his now cold and dripping fingers on Robbe's hole, lubing it up then he leant down to kiss and lick it off. The bottom moaned quietly and Sander tried to concentrate on the game while he continued to place small licks over Robbe's rim.

"Umm, tastes actually good. Is it.... like strawberry?"

The brown haired ripped the bandana off to check what flavor it actually was.

"Close, but no cigar! It was a berry cocktail," he announced, causing Sander to pout a bit. The student giggled, as he also pulled off Sander's bandana.

"I want to see your pretty eyes," was his explanation. 

The blonde haired man kissed him, smiling. The sweet, aroused couple started to make out for a bit, touching their tongues and stroking their bodies. It was feeling like their first make out session from years ago but it felt completely new for both of them as the last time they had made out was like weeks ago.

"Babe, let's continue," Robbe gasped, breathless because of their little, hot made-out-session. Sander covered his eyes with his hands so that he wouldn't see which flavor his lover would choose, kissing his fit tummy. 

Then he got a bottle pressed in his hands, with still covered eyes he slicked up his fingers, which gently pressed into Robbe's pink small hole, causing him to whimper. The artist didn't want to exaggerate and took his fingers back, leaning down and gently kissing and starting to lick the entrance tartly. Robbe closed his eyes, whimpering and moaning. This feeling was a bit weird but also one of the best he had ever felt, he was so grateful that his boyfriend had decided to bring some fresh air in their bedroom.

"Ugh Robbe, that is disgusting...I don't like it," his lover told him and Robbe looked at the bottle, grinning when he read the flavor. 

"Well, Baby. It is a flavor you really hate." 

This caused Sander to frown. "Is it...like meat, roasted meat?"

Robbe nodded, laughing, "It's bacon. Baby, the next time do the shopping on your own and buy the tasty ones." 

And the older one nodded, his face was screwed up. He hated bacon. Robbe liked bacon but not Sander.

"Ugh, yeah sure, I will make sure of that. Next one."

The brown haired pushed the next bottle in Sander's big hands, feeling excited and aroused. He really enjoyed this rimming thing, it was new, it was different and he already loved it after two times of being rimmed. 

He felt two, wet fingers at his bum, catching his breath when his boyfriend lined them straight up his ass, scissoring and licking him. This feeling was too overwhelming to hold back as he let out a deep moan, followed by a shriek. Sander had just hit this spot inside him. The younger one shifted a bit down so he could get the fingers deeper inside him again, but the bleached haired didn’t react to this movement, continued licking and tasting.

Then the wet thing, called tongue was gone, "Oh that's a cool one. Really refreshing. It's mint chocolate chip like the same at Ben & Jerry's."

Robbe looked at the bottle and nodded. Sander tapped his shoulder proudly.

"I think we only have two bottles left..." announced the brown eyed, giving Sander the next glide-gel who redid the whole process. 

But this time he would line up three fingers, causing Robbe to moan continuously and the artist gently thrusted his fingers in and out, scissoring him. Again he hit that spot and kept on hitting it, causing Robbe to turn into a wriggling and moaning mess, his brown eyes were clenched close, his finger were clutched in the sheets. 

Sander really did enjoy this view so he added also his tongue, knowing that the game wasn't over yet.

"Ugh...Saa-Sander...I'm close," Robbe panted out, causing his lover to break away. The curly haired began to pout because of the missing feeling of those well-feeling fingers and tongue.

"No! We're not done yet. You can come the next time, baby."

"Oh god, then guess the flavor so we can continue," Robbe snapped like a highly aroused brat.

"That was a disgusting sweet one...and it's pink, eww. Is it like bubble gum?"

The brown eyed checked the bottle and nodded at the grey eyed who had begun to grin widely.

"Last flavor." announced Robbe, giving Sander the last bottle. Again the same process, licking up, lining up and scissoring. But this time the bleached blonde kept on scissoring, pumping and licking and he also began to give a blowjob to Robbe who laid totally aroused and sweaty on the bed. He was moaning, whimpering and panting.

Sander deephtroated him, hitting his spot and his boyfriend screamed his orgasm, moaning out.

"UGH...GOD...BAAABYY-FUCK FUCK FUCK."

But the blonde haired kept on licking, causing Robbe to cum a second time in no time. Sander was rather proud of himself that he had finally managed to get a refreshing freeze in their sexlife. And it felt amazing that they both felt this bonding again they had felt through all their years even during the time when they were screwing around behind Britt's back.

Sander climbed back up to Robbe, kissing his slim, sweaty chest and reached his face, kissing his jawline, cheek, temple, nose bridge, eyelids, forehead and finally his lips. It was just a peck but it stated so much.

Robbe cupped Sander's face, admiring his eyes and kissed him quickly before saying, "Thank you so much, Baby! Thank you for this, this practically saved us. I also felt like we were drifting apart and to be honest I haven't felt the butterflies in my stomach for a long time and I was already this close to thinking that I didn't love you anymore. But now, I guess it was just a phase every couple has in a while. It just shows that you can't just rest on your laurel's, you have to fight and work for a good relationship the whole time. And I did wrong. I just made you to do the whole work and I'm very grateful for this and...now I know that I'll have to do things for us as well. So, thank you so so so much, Sander, I love you so so focking much!"

Sander blushed, having tears in his eyes and they kissed. Everything was fine now. They made it through their hard time and this was one of the most important signs that they were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, not my best smut but i guess i have a bit of writer's block :(   
> let me know what you thought and leave kudos   
> with all my love and don't forget to stay home and safe xx


End file.
